Chapters
Konoha Conspiracy Arc 001. The Beginning 002. Forgotten 003. Tenmu and Tenji 004. Teamwork 005. The Kidnapping 006. The Infiltration 007. Conspiracy? 008. Conflictable Composition 009. Tattoos on the Sky 010. The Knucklehead Ninja V2 011. Steer for the Star 012. Ryozo Kao! 013. Best Friends 014. Resolve 015. The Getsuga Tenshou! 016. Flowers on the Precipice 017. Murder 018. Jonins 019. Springtime of Youth 020. Nobody Beats 021. Ninja Way 022. Dark Side of the Universe 023. Lightning! 024. White Tower Rocks 025. Remnants 026. Supernal Tag 027. Secret of Lightning 028. Nature Manipulation 029. Why, Because 030. The Sharingan! 031. Immaturity 032. Uchiha's Pride 033. The Last of a Void War 034. Questioning Medic 035. Doubt 036. Suspicions 037. In the Moonlight 038. Creeping Limit 039. Longing in the Rain 040. Longing For Sanctuary 041. Approaching... 042. Thoughts 043. Konoha Rumble! 044. The Rebel 045. Trust My Heart 046. Friendship 047. Friendship 2 (The Emotion) 048. Temptation 049. Absolute Darkness 050. Blind Light, Deaf Beat 051. Countdown to End: 3 (For Justice) 052. Countdown to End: 2 (Last Words) 053. Countdown to End: 1 (Last Thoughts) 054. Countdown to End: 0 (The Rescuer) 055. Fated 056. Infighting? 057. Battle Royale 058. The Strongest 059. Hokage's Student 060. The Crystal Release 061. Kunoichi Rumble 062. Hanabi 063. Konohamaru of the Sarutobi Clan 064. The Ember 065. Lightning 2 (Thunder God Armour) 066. Side Effect? 067. Legendary Dojutsu! 068. Pride and Desire 069. The Galvanizer 070. The Mastermind 071. The Hypnosis 072. Treason 073. Standing to Defend 074. The Hogyoku 075. The Transfixion 076. Hypnosis 077. Top of the World 078. The Aftermath Arrancar Arc 079. Calm Before the Storm 080. Hush 081. Evil Conscience 082. Crush the World Down 083. Conquistadors 084. Trash 085. Hounded Priestess 086. Take Control 087. Kakashi of the Sharingan 088. Punch Down the Stone Circle 089. Arrancar? 090. The Icecold Discord 091. Commencement of War 092. First Clash 093. The Princess 094. Mala Suerte! 095. The Resurrection 096. Feel the Flame 097. Ultimate Duo 098. Lucky to Have You 099. The Bull 100. Virus! 101. Power Limit 102. Shinobi of Konoha! 103. Sanity 104. Remember My Name! 105. Manipulation! 106. A Sad Reality 107. The Curse 108. Suppressing the Darkness 109. Hole in My Heart 110. Internal Struggle 111. Black & White 112. Regaining the Resolve 113. The King 114. No Shaking Throne 115. True Intention 116. Imitated Gaiety 117. Eye Condition 118. The Swordless Soldier 119. Don't Look Back 120. Ominous Wind 121. Second Invasion 122. Rematch 123. Kill You With Eight 124. The Rip 125. Not Negotiation 126. 200 127. Setting Sun 128. Good bye...Tenmu 129. Rogue Nin? 130, Rescue! 131. Asuna's Ability Otogakure Arc 132. Arrival in Otogakure! 133. Two Men Are Burning 134. Speed & Power 135. Espada Gather! 136. The Way Without Enemies 137. Her Name Is Nel! 138. Victory Chant! 139. Psychological Cage? 140. El Nino 141. Privaron Espada! 142. The Little Child 143. Don't Call Me Nino 144. Naivety 145. Devious Joy 146. The Slashing Opera 147. Impenetrable 148. Shining Crystal 149. Flaming Will 150. Infinite Slick? 151. Devil's Eye 152. Unblendable 153. Unexpected 154. Creeping 155. Jutsu-less 156. Sisters... 157. Legions of the Reglets 158. Reflected Memories 159. Death of Comrade 160. Warning 161. If You Rise From The Ashes 162. Don't Kill My Volupture 163. Helping Hand 164. The Scientist 165. The United Front 166. Blocking Beast 167. Corrosion of Conformity 168. Heal for the Crash 169. Last Rematch! 170. Jugulators 171. Panther 172. Primal Fear 173. Tenmu and Asuna 174. History of the Panther 175. The Claw 176. Guillotine You Standing 177. Bloodthirst 178. The Bad Joke 179. Former Espada? 180. Unleash the Beast 181. Thank You 182. Rupture My Replica 183. Just a Puppet 184. Beast and Tempest 185. The Last Mission 186. The Comic Pair 187. Changed Again and Again 188. Intruders 189. The Backup 190. Curse Named Love 191. Eye for an Eye! 192. Nothing Like Equal 193. The Second Slug Princess 194. Battle of Barbarians 195. The Rising Phoenix 196. Not Perfect Is Good 197. Bite It, Slash It 198. Breaking the Steel 199. Pray for the Mantis 200. Four Arms to Killing You 201. The Strongest! 202. Higher Than The Moon 203. To Close Your Own World 204. Trapped! 205. March of the Death Battle of Konoha Arc 206. Defend Konoha! 207. One Heart 208. Five Towers, Four Gates 209. Ants and Dragons 210. Beauty Is So Solitary 211. Fluorescent 212. Exacta! 213. Limelight! 214. The Reaper 215. Fear For Fight 216. Knockdown Monster 217. Battle of the Giants 218. The Strongest Generation 219. Raging Rampage 220. Crossing Swords 221. Little Doggie 222. Stingy Stinger 223. Scariest Kunoichi! 224. Hyuga Sisters 225. The Beast 226. Chimera Chord 227. Ayon's Rampage! 228. Fall Into My Inferno 229. The Deathbringer Numbers 230. The Antagonizer 231. Envy 232. Greed 233. The Gluttony 234. Three Taboos 235. The Sloth 236. The Wrath 237. Despair! 238. True Despair! 239. Calm 240. Cursed Seal Released! 241. The Lust 242. Out of Control 243. Heart... 244. Changing Numbers 245. Azul-Blood Splash 246. Aspects of Death 247. Corroding Away 248. Decoy 249. Burning Cage 250. Shock for the Queen 251. Loneliness 252. Howling Wolves 253. Climax! 254. Enemy Reinforcements? 255. Ally Reinforcements! 256. The Revenger's High 257. Let the Fights Resume 258. The Fearless Child 259. Spit on Your Own God 260. Absolute 261. His Kingdom 262. Avenging Death 263. Wolves Don't Howl Alone 264. The Genius of the Leaf 265. Starrk, the Lone Battle 266. Shout at the Dark 267. You Have Already Died 268. Eye of the Victor 269. The Fault 270. Your Mission! 271. Words Just Don't Like You 272. Trump Card 273. Trust in Your Comrades 274. Can't Fear Your Own Sword 275. Vice It 276. Blind 277. Ignited 278. We Will Protect You! 279. Will of Fire! 280. Beyond the Death Understanding 281. End of War? 282. Breaking Reality 283. The Hokage 284. Power of the Hokage 285. The Burnout Inferno 286. The Bite 287. Edge of Silence 288. Back from Blind 289. Deicide 290. Frightening Speed 291. Hogyoku's Power 292. Jinmu Kurosaki! 293. Chrysalis 294. Coward 295. Run Away 296. End of Chrysalis Age 297. Reason 298. Time Chamber? 299. Wanting to Protect 300. Things We Want to Protect 301. Original Ino-Shika-Cho! 302. For the Sake of Protecting 303. Approaching Death 304. Like A Snake 305. Double Agent 306. Goodbye...Hanabi 307. Eye of the Victor 2 308. Transcendent God Rocks 309. Evolution? 310. Chibaku Tensei! 311. Winner and Loser 312. The Silent Victory 313. Bleach My Soul Chunin Exams Arc 314. Intruders? 315. Genin of Sunagakure 316. Relationship 317. Gathering of Genin 318. Footsteps 319. Start! 320. The Challengers 321. The First Exam! 322. The Whisper of Demons 323. Everyone's Respective Battles 324. The Tenth Question? 325. The Natures Tested For... 326. Like Father, Like Son 327. The Second Exam 328. Lack of Confidence 329. The Beautiful Wild Beast! 330. The Conditions for Using 331. Eyes That Reflect Feelings 332. All-Out War! 333. The Power 334. Ten Hours Earlier 335. Eyewitnesses 336. Inheritor of the Dust 337. Path of Bloodshed 338. Last Chance...! 339. One More Face 340. The Hokage's Message 341. Life and Death Battles 342. The Matchup 343. For the Kill 344. Passionate Feelings 345. Flower of Hope 346. The Key 347. Live or Die 348. Fluttering Heart 349. The Final Selection Begins 350. Be Prepared! 351. The Clan 352. Repeat of the Past 353. Sand's Pride 354. The Fang 355. The Lazy Kunoichi 356. A Plot Leading to Victory 357. Scaredy-Cat 358. Young Puppeteer 359. Inherited Power! 360. Leaf and Sand 361. Failure... 362. Dream 363. Mastered Getsuga! 364. Tremble in Fear 365. Drowsy Conclusion 366. Successful Assassination? 367. Hidden Mist 368. Powerless 369. Whisper of the Demon 370. Torrential Tribute 371. The Final Blow! 372. Konoha Shinobi... 373. End of the Plan 374. A Bigger Threat? Invasion of Getsugakure Arc 375. Silent Intruders... 376. The Warning 377. Getsugakure? 378. Ichigo Kurosaki! 379. Sasuke! 380. Wind and Fire 381. Shrouded in Illusion 382. The Walled Village 383. Meet it at Basement 384. Fourteen Days Till Invasion 385. Twelve Tone Rendezvous 386. Infiltration! 387. Breakthrough the Roof 388. Lucky 389. Blade of the Soul 390. How Unlucky We Are 391. Death Blow 392. Shut 393. The Broken Coda 394. Death Trilogy Overture 395. Lesson One 396. Sword with a Name 397. My Name Is... 398. No Time? 399. Limited Time 400. The Goal 401. Crush 402. Talk About Your Fear 403. Bloodred Conflict 404. Bark at the Star 405. Dead Black War Cloud 406. Split Under the Red Stalk 407. Dominion 408. The Undead 409. Cause for Confront 410. Heat in Trust 411. Time for Scare 412. Rise and Craze 413. Desperation! 414. Landmine 415. Finally Worthy 416. I Had Fun 417. Reason for Invasion... 418. Shake Hands with Grenades 419. In Sane We Trust 420. Don't Lose Your Grip On 421. Pledge My Pride To 422. Value of the King 423. Insanity & Genius 424. Antidote 425. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow 426. Suspicions for Invasion 427. Memories in the Rain 428. Memories in the Rain 2 (Night of Wijnruit) 429. Memories in the Rain 3 (Affected by the Night) 430. Memories in the Rain 4 (Regrets) 431. Surrounding Clutch 432. Individual Thoughts 433. Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy 434. Bite at the Moon 435. Kneel to the Baboon King 436. Million Blades 437. Blazing Souls 438. Countdown to End 439. Plea 440. Tenmu's Return 441. Destined 442. Empty Dialogue 443. The God of Flash 444. Redoundable Deeds 445. Welcome to Purgatory 446. Cat and Hornet 447. Sky Leopardess 448. Long Way to Say Goodbye 449. Battle on Guillotine Hill 450. Scratch the Sky 451. The Speed Phantom 452. The Speed Phantom 2 453. The One Who Change the World 454. Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power 455. Death Chamber 456. Behind Me, Behind You 457. The Truth 458. Prisoners in Paradise 459. Completely Encompass 460. Truth Under My Wings 461. End of Hypnosis 462. Something in the Aftermath Kekkei Genkai Arc 463. The Lost Agent 464. A Day Without Melodies 465. The Starter 466. A Delicious Dissonance 467. The Known 468. Welcome to Our Xcution 469. Welcome to Our Xcution 2 470. The Confusion 471. Bloodline Limit! 472. The Six 473. Berry in the Box 474. Panic at the Dollhouse 475. The Time Discipline 476. Repulsion! 477. Knuckle Down 478. Keen Marker 479. Mute Friendship 480. Spotlight Brocken 481. Battlefield Shallows, Otherfield Abyss 482. Dirty Boot Dangers 483. The Rising 484. The Dark Beat 485. The Dark Beat 2 486. Load 487. Loading to Lie 488. Not be a Drug 489. Blind Solitude 490. Cliched Villian 491. Erosion 492. Mute Your Breathe Friendship 493. Sheathebreaker 494. End of Bond 495. Inserting Himself... 496. End of Bond 2 497. End of All Bonds 498. Calculated Scheme! 499. Return of the Rinnegan! 500. Come Around Our Turn 501. Why Am I Sad? 502. Extreme Divider 503. Quiet Chamber, Noisy Heart 504. Bad Blood Exhaust 505. Screaming Invader 506. Luck Men 507. Raid as a Blade 508. Rag Lag Rumble 509. Pray for Predators 510. Survival of the Fittest 511. Razoredge Requiem 512. Enemies in the Dark 513. Believe 514. Shades of the Bond 515. The Lost 516. Savior 517. Those Left Behind... 518. Goodbye to Our Xcution 519. Itachi's Idea 520. Destiny Turn Back the Pendulum Arc 521. Turn Back the Pendulum 522. Turn Back the Pendulum 2 (Unknown Future) 523. Turn Back the Pendulum 3 (Orphans) 524. Turn Back the Pendulum 4 (Assault) 525. Turn Back the Pendulum 5 (Revelation) 526. Turn Back the Pendulum 6 (Jinmu) 527. Turn Back the Pendulum 7 (Intriguing Children) 528. Turn Back the Pendulum 8 (Infect Me With Virus) 529. Turn Back the Pendulum 9 (Orders Disobeyed) 530. Turn Back the Pendulum 10 (Desperation) 531. Turn Back the Pendulum 11 (Hikaru) 532. Turn Back the Pendulum 12 (Team Naruto...) 533. Turn Back the Pendulum 13 (Vow) Vandenreich Invasion Arc 534. Three Years 535. The Tearing 536. Bad Recognition 537. Unexpected Visit... 538. The Buckbeard 539. Foundation Stones 540. The Crimson Cremation 541. Breathe But Blind 542. Bond Behind Blast 543. March of the Uchiha! 544. Eve of the Invasion 545. Toden Engel 546. Balancer's Justice 547. Light of Happiness 548. The Closing Chapter Part One 549. Bleeding Guitar Blues 550. Kill the Shadow 551. Mistake! 552. The Black Rescuer 553. Rescuer in the Dark 554. Rescuer in the Deep Dark 555. Return of the Panther 556. Beginning of Despair 557. Casualties 558. The Beautiful Warrior 559. Fear Us 560. Special War Potential! 561. Two Reinforcements 562, Ambition 563. Uchiha Battle 564. The Underworld 565. The Massacre 566. Counterattack? 567. Tailed Beasts Captured! 568. Going Down In Flames 569. Fall of the Hyuga 570. Howl, My Youth! 571. One Minute 572. Crow Sage Mode! 573. First Victory 574. Unforgivable 575. Fundamental Virulence 576. Gentle Arts! 577. Patience Lost 578. Hatred 579. Bankai! 580. Final Chance 581. Calculations 582. Flaming Hope 583. Valuable Allies 584. Enemy of My Friend 585. The Basics 586. Reunion 587. Decision Done Wrong 588. Not My Style 589. Child's Play 590. Colorful Demon 591. The Ice Dragon Strikes Back! 592. Blast Away 593. Hell Butterfly 594. One on One 595. Secret Power! 596. Name 597. Eye for an Eye 598. Sandstorm! 599. Fighting Demon 600. Gate of Four Beasts 601. Predestined Battle 602. Farewell... 603. Regrets 604. The Closing Chapter Part Two 605. The Invert 606. Thirsting for Action 607. The Ice 608. The Genius Child 609. Flying Melodies 610. Art of Battle 611. Ninja Who Cannot Use Ninjutsu 612. The Blade 613. End of Invasion? 614. Until Next Time 615. Shun Shun Tensei! 616. Beginning of the End of Shinobi Fifth Shinobi World War Arc 617. Vandenreich Secrets 618. Vandenreich Secrets 2 619. Vandenreich Secrets 3 620. The Promise 621. The Five Kage! 622. Impending War 623. Mine 624. Orochimaru! 625. Hopeless 626. Unlikely Alliance 627. The Deal 628. Preparations 629. Six Paths of Pain 630. Proposal 631. Shinobi World War! 632. Mobilization! 633. The War Begins 634. Everything Will Be Over 635. The Mist's Swordsmen 636. Seven 637. Confidence 638. Heroes of the Past 639. Into Battle! 640. First Friend 641. History 642. The Hidden Bankai 643. The Rook 644. Kakuzu! 645. Raging Battle! 646. Third Sannin 647. Conviction 648. Message from the Heart 649. My Justice 2 650. Courage 651. The Artist 652. Master and Student 653. Sage Battle! 654. First Day End 655. To The Battlefield 656. Bonds 657. Silent Night 658. Raid 659. Moonless Night 660. Warlord Spotted! 661. Passing Down the Legacy 662. The Limit of Hypnosis 663. Dilemma 664. The Jaw 665. The Ambush 666. Kaien 667. Hello to our Xcution 668. Remembrance 669. Itachi Uchiha 670. We The Kage 671. Promise of Victory 672. There's No Holding Back 673. Clash Between the Old and New 674. Gokei 675. Question from the Heart 676. Thank You... 677. Requirements 678. Masters of Dust 679. Racing Lightning 680. Fastest Shinobis in History 681. Hokage's Daughter 682. Thunderbolt! 683. Exploiting Weakness 684. The Inverted World? 685. The Wind 686. The Wind 2 687. Strongest Raikage! 688. Upperhand 689. Red Earth 690. Revenge 691. Revenge 2 692. Azure Peacock 693. Senpai 694. The New Lariat 695. Exploding Fire 696. Dislike the Blade 697. Fear the Blade 698. Beauty is Skin Deep 699. Konoha 11 Version 2 700. Lingering in the Snow 701. The Demon 702. White Thunder! 703. God of Las Noches 704. Pride of Kuchiki 705. Lord Orochimaru... 706. Heart of the Puppet 707. Legend of the Mist 708. Worst Opponent 709. Emotions 710. Pride of the Quincy 711. Disillusioned 712. Trump Cards 713. The Peril 714. Meaning of Kage... 715. Revival of the Six Paths 716. Good Turn Evil 717. Beast and Blade 718. Scathing Moon 719. Jinmu and Setsuna 720. Kenpachi Azashiro! 721. Invisible Attacks 722. The Successor! 723. Final Test 724. Word of Encouragement 725. Water and Ice 726. Fate 727. Team Jinmu... 728. The Espada Rises 729. Morale! 730. Konohamaru 731. Shisui 732. The Kages' Last Stand 733. Nindo 734. Spirit Rasengan Bomb! 735. The Closing Chapter Part Three 736. The Purge 737. Szayel Aporro 738. Madness 739. Strongest Duo... 740. Losing Yourself 741. I Want To Go Back 742. Losing Myself 743. Mistakes 744. Beginning of the End 745. For the village... 746. The Fire 747. Like a Raging Fire 748. Tenchi Kaijin! 749. Tenmu and Tenji 2 750. Burn My Heart 751. Listen to your heart 752. Three Sages of Mokuzaino! 753. Tale of Deathly Hallow 754. Break My Own Heart 755. Filling Loneliness 756. Good-bye Team Jinmu... 757. Let the Bodies Fall 758. Eternal Rival! 759. End 760. The Extinction 761. Death While Standing Thousand-Year Blood War Arc 753. Legacy 754. Legacy 2 755. Relics 756. Things Left Behind... 757. Solemn Burial 758. Things She Left Behind 759. Royal Guard! 760. Ninjas of Origin 761. Hot Hot Heat 762. Killers Not Dead 763. Next Generation 764. A Piggy Party 765. Love It 766. Cry of the Soul 767. The Drop 768. Edges 769. The Battle 770. Eliminate From Heaven 771. The One Who Knows Everything 772. Everything But The Rain 773. The Rudiments 774. Dark of the Moon 775. Decisive Battle 776. Everything But The Rain OP 2 777. Tenmu Senju and Tenji Uchiha 778. Standing on the Edge 779. Prob-less, Progress 780. The Sword Five 781. The Blade and Me 782. The Blade Is Me 783. Friction 784. True Intentions 785. Foundation 786. Blue Stripes 787. Last 3 Days 788. Quiet Invasion 789. Quiet Invasion 2 790. Distraction! 791. Obito Uchiha! 792. Requirements... 793. Source of Strength 794. Triviality 795. Breaking the Impure World Resurrection 796. Hibernation Stage 797. Everything in Illusion 798. Shinobi! 799. Impossible Mission! 800. No Where Left To Run... 801. Power through Death 802. The Embracing 803. Bloom 804. Snap! 805. Plants 806. Jewels of Life 807. The Man Who Saved His Life 808. Roar of the Ice Dragon! 809. Child of Ice 810. Hundred-Flower Funeral! 811. Meaning of Justice 812. Encaged 813. Shikamaru's Disciple 814. Asuma's King 815. Protecting His King 816. Sakura's Secret 817. Yachiru Kusajishi... 818. Ken-Chan 819. Kenpachi! 820. The Fallen 821. The Fallen 2 822. The Fallen 3 823. Left Arm of the Devil 824. Definition of Loyalty 825. Released Bird! 826. The Plant of Storm! 827. Doubts 828. Konohamaru's Bankai 829. The Obstacle 830. Temari vs. Motonari! 831. Knowledge 832. Jinmu vs. Nobunaga! 833. Captain Commander! 834. Understanding 835. Thousand-Year Blood War 836. Thousand-Year Blood War - Chapter 2 837. Thousand-Year Blood War - Chapter 3 838. The Mistake Made 839. The Fallen 4 840. The Fallen 5 841. Taboo 842. Mitsuhide Uchiha 843. Shukuro's Persuasion 844. Mitsuhide's Conclusion! 845. Fruits of Research 846. Nobunaga in Crisis! 847. Let the Battle Begin! 848. Mind Control! 849. Grimmjow's Last Stand 850. The Panther 851. Inferno 852. Human Lord 853. Wisdom 854. Ice Queen 855. Rain, Snow, Lightning, and Wind 856. A Fool 857. Whirlwind Wolf Fang! 858. Iron Will 859. Curse Breakers 860. The Arrogant Swordsman 861. Fear! 862. The Fearless 863. Name of the Sword 864. Resurrection Stone 865. Finally Arrived 866. Ukitake! 867. Master of Time 868. Righteousness 869. Sasuke's Trump Card 870. Death Ball! 871. The Last Warlord 872. The Passion 873. The Decision 874. Team Jinmu Once Again 875. Evolved Senbonzakura 876. My Lord Against the World 877. The Flower Coat 878. The Ultimate Game 879. Black Hole! 880. All Preparations Are Done 881. Doomsday! Final Battle Arc 882. The End 883. God! 884. Negotiation 885. Possible Allies 886. Final Getsuga Tenshou! 887. The Orb 888. Immortality 889. Power 890. The Last Battle! 891. The Moon 892. Return of the Warlords 893. The Final Gate 894. Burst! 895. Useless 896. A Reason to Fight Together 897. Warriors of the Past 898. Reigai vs. Warlords! 899. Old and the New 900. Attack! 901. Kotoamatsukami! 902. A Sight to Behold 903. The Lynchpin 904. New Twelfth Division Captain 905. Dealing with Hiyori 906. Maggot's Nest 907. Beginning of the Hypnosis 908. The Dark Plan 909. Konoha-Getsu War! 910. Result of Distrust 911. The Two Brains 912. The Pawn 913. Battle of Gods 914. Sovereignity 915. Test of Strength 916. Worthy 917. Enter! The Strongest Shinobi in History! 918. Madara Uchiha 919. One Thousand Years 920. Breaking the Prophecy 921. Sanada Ten Braves! 922. Tailed Beast Assault! 923. Mission: Protect Tenmu 924. Across Generations 925. The Sannin 926. The Sannin's Legacy 927. Sage Mode Unleashed! 928. The Reincarnation 929. The Final Night 930. Infinite Tsukuyomi! 931. True Peace... 932. Brothers 933. Maturation! 934. Those Who Endure 935. Real Despair 936. Nature 937. The Uchiha 938. Horcrux? 939. Dividing the Soul 940. Reconciliation 941. On the Other Side 942. God of Shinobi! 943. Conviction... 944. Roaring Thunder! 945. Everlasting Friendship 946. Bloody Battlefield 947. At the World's End 948. The Universe 949. So Small... 950. The Sun 951. Supernova! 952. Strongest Dojutsu! 953. Our Battle 954. Our Dream 955. Clones 956. Meaning of Kage 957. Past Villians, Present Allies 958. Kabuto's Reflection 959. The Pride 960. Instinct 961. Tenji's Atonement 962. Leaf and Root 963. You Are Me 965. New Era 965. Indestructable Gunbai 966. Charge! 967. Secret of the Warlords 968. Eyes 969. Protector 970. Final Gift 971. The Climax! 972. Final Assault! 973. Tenmu's Dilemma 974. Decision 975. For the World... 976. Prophecy Fulfilled 977. Final Battle! 978. Everyone 979. I Wish 980. Purification 981. The Closing Chapter Finale 982. A New World! 983. Shinobi Nation 984. The Epilogue